


Drabble

by JotunPrincess



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M'Baku is soft, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: Kind of a reader insert. I watched Black Panther and M'Baku is a fav.





	Drabble

"Why, dear wife, are you under so many layers of furs instead of waiting for me to return from war?" The familiar voice woke her up.

"Because we live in the mountains and it is cold. Besides, you would not have gone off to war if you did not know you would come back. You told him no before." The woman sat up to look at her beloved husband. 

The same that could scare regular men, and had threatened to feed another to his vegetarian children. 

He snatched them away letting them fall to the floor as his large figure loomed at the foot of their shared bed. "Is that anyway for a wife to speak to her husband?" 

"Is it any way that a husband would make his poor wife freeze?" She questioned. The blankets were too far out of reach to take them back.

M'Baku crawled up the bed quickly his larger form covering her own. He whispered against her lips. "I keep you far warmer than any furs ever could."

M'Baku may have been an intimidating man, but he was always gentle with you. Always made you laughed and doted upon you when you were alone. He reserved these moments for you.

Wrapped in his arms in the warmth of your bed you chuckled, "What is so funny?"

"That after all these years, you thought I would actually wait for you. What did I tell you?"

"That if I die, there will have been no point in worrying and waiting for bad news. Bad news will come either way."

"Precisely. But know that I will still love you, either way, my warrior."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks,
> 
> Like this fic and want to see others like it, or want something specific? I am now offering Penny-A-Word Fanfiction. Please see the following links for my information and contact.
> 
> Tumblr: https://ironblaze.tumblr.com/post/172256178334/penny-a-word-fanfiction-for-extra-money
> 
> Deviantart: https://moony-aniu.deviantart.com/art/Penny-A-Word-Fanfiction-729279654


End file.
